Anakin's Hair and Obi-Wan's Revenge
by ProwlingAlone
Summary: "Anakin, this is getting out of hand. You really need to get a haircut. I can't even see your eyes anymore!" Crackfic. An old fic of mine.


Notes:

This was inspired by a prompt I found on /post/fluffy-submission-silly-domestic/33507017182. I'll tell you what it is at the end.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Disney or George Lucas and even more sadly, I don't own Star Wars. However, I do own my Obi-Wan handmade plushie :)

Thanks to that one person (you know who you are ^^) for pointing out that important fact, THANK YOU! :)

Guest: I've used that sentence, if you don't want it on, tell me and I'll take it off. :)

Cross posted on AO3

* * *

It was a peaceful night on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. Most diurnal inhabitants of Coruscant had already gone to bed, but one pair was still up…

"Anakin, this is getting out of hand. You really need to get a haircut. I can't even see your eyes anymore!" Grumbled Obi-Wan Kenobi, the master to the most stubborn person to ever exist. Anakin Skywalker. (Honestly, thought Obi-Wan, where did I go wrong?) The had just finished a quiet dinner, in their rooms, as they had just come back from a gruelling mission and was just too tired to go out and interact with people in the Temple's cafeteria. Much preferring to make dinner in the privacy of their own rooms.

"But Master…" Whinged Anakin, Obi-Wan notes that he's making that face again, the one which says 'I'm right, don't bother me'.

"It's fine, look at it!" He gestured at his floppy hair. Obi-Wan looks over his young padawan, one eyebrow cocked in a sarcastic expression.

"It really is, Master!" "Anakin…" Warns Obi-Wan, his eyebrows now furrowed in exhaustion. It had been five weeks since the topic was first brought up. Five weeks ago, Anakin's padawan cut was starting to look droopy and his braid was starting to look messy and Obi-Wan could swear he could see some split ends. Now, five weeks later, it wasn't just droopy, it was clearly curling in on itself and it was starting to cover his padawan's eyes and the split ends were definitely there. He hadn't gotten the chance to cut it earlier, as they were on that mission. Throughout the whole mission the older man noticed Anakin's futile efforts to push the hair out of his eyes when he thought his master wasn't looking.

"Really Anakin," huffed Obi-Wan, moving forward until he was face to face with his padawan. Anakin was really shooting up in height now, it wasn't too long ago that Obi-Wan had to kneel to be at eye-level with the young Skywalker, but now 17 years of age, Anakin was Obi-Wan's height.

Obi-Wan picked up a lock of hair that had fallen in his padawan's face, tucking the lock behind Anakin's ear, still with an unhappy expression plastered on his face. Just as Obi-Wan had maneuvered the stubborn hair (It's Anakin's hair, of course it's going to be stubborn as well) in to place, Anakin shook his hair vehemently, releasing the lock from its tentative hold.

"Anakin!" Scolded Obi-Wan, annoyed that his hard work had been disrupted so easily.

"Its kriffing fine, Master!" Retorted Anakin, utilizing a Huttese curse, his hair waving with his head, as he shook his head violently, annoyed too, at his Master's perseverance. (Why was Anakin so mad anyway? It was only hair.)

"Language, Padawan!" Came the look and the tone. Anakin clearly couldn't take it anymore, at that the padawan huffed and stormed into his room, locking the door behind him. Obi-Wan stood there and shook his head, he would have to do something about that boy…

* * *

The next morning, as Anakin hadn't left his room at all last night, started off normally. He got up from his bed, leaving it a mess and not bothering to fold it as usual (Why should he anyway? He was going to sleep in it again tonight). He shuffled, bleary-eyed towards the refresher and picks up his toothbrush, standing in front of the mirror. The toothbrush clattered into the sink, and Anakin, fully alert now stares horrified at his reflection. All his hair was gone. He was bald.

* * *

When Obi-Wan heard the scream while he was in the kitchen, making his daily morning tea, he smirked to himself, knowing full well what Anakin was seeing. He knew Anakin would get revenge, but this moment was to be enjoyed. After all, it's not every day that the master gets his naughty padawan, usually it's the other way around. He was long overdue for a haircut, anyway, Obi-Wan reasoned, as he sipped his tea, it seemed even more refreshing when drunk to the sound of Anakin screaming.

* * *

And somewhere in the Aether, the great Qui-Gon Jinn was laughing hysterically.

* * *

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed it :)

The prompt was 'Imagine Person A of your OTP has a strand of hair in their face and and Person B gently tucks it behind their ear. Person A frowns and puts it back.' Obviously I tinkered with the prompt, making it less romantic and focusing more on the master-padawan relationship instead, and yes, I do ship AniObi/ObiAni.


End file.
